


Princes of Pride and Lust

by Fictional_Sadist, SamPristine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Demon princes - Freeform, Demons, Hell, M/M, Rough Sex, Tiny gremling Yugi, dark themes, implied past puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine
Summary: Based off of SamPristine's Demon Prince Prideshipping AU. Written as a Halloween present that we ended up co-writing!Seto helps Yami cleanse himself of his the humanity clouding his nature.(mostly PWP if we're being honest)





	Princes of Pride and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/gifts).



Despite its name, the Lake of Blood wasn’t actually filled with blood. Simply water tinted with the spirits of everyone who had ever met death by freshwater and condemned to hell. There were stones on the water's edge, which glowed with a shifting white light, as though it were reflected by the water below. The stones’ light glinted off the set of horns that grew from his head.

 

Yami sat near the border of these stones. Watching the lake usually brought him pleasure, seeing the souls writhing in just below the surface in the deep waters.  At the moment though, he simply felt sympathy for the dead humans below him. 

 

Sympathy. What a disgusting feeling. Totally unbefitting of the Demon Prince of Pride. 

 

“I thought I’d find you brooding here.” a silken voice purred. 

 

Yami looked up to see Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust, sitting not too far from him. His curling horns practically shining from his dark brown hair. Yami’s eyes trailed along his body. The skin-tight black bodysuit with sections artfully cut out on his arms, over his toned stomach and down his long legs. 

 

Fangs glinted under his lips as he rested a cheek against one curled clawed hand with a grin. “Your little human’s guilt is getting to you again, darling? You know I can fix that up  _ real good _ .” the low purr sending shivers up Yami’s spine. 

 

“Leave me alone, Seto.” Yami snapped, getting up to leave. “This is your fault anyways.” 

 

“You are not still mad about that, are you?” Seto asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, “I told you that I don’t share. Besides, having Yugi no taller than your forearm makes it easier for you to take him everywhere with you.” 

 

Yami growled, then stopped. “I told you to leave me alone. I can handle this on my own.” 

 

“We have been through this too, Yami.” Seto told him taking the chance to get closer. “I’d tell you to let go of your pride but that wouldn’t be who you are, my dear Lucifer.” He leaned down to whisper in the short demon’s ear “We both know I’m the only one who can make the human feelings go away. Worse, we both know that if you let them fester, you go berserk. Remember last time? As  _ glorious  _ as you looked tearing your domain to pieces you did hurt your pet Yugi-” 

 

Yami turned and slammed Seto into the nearest hard surface with a furious growl. “He is  _ not _ my pet! And this all could have been avoided if you hadn’t killed him in the first place!” 

 

Seto shrugged, unconcerned. “I. Don’t. Share. Especially with annoying little humans. Besides, it all worked out in the end didn’t it? Your precious Yugi is a demon and will never wither away and die on you.” 

 

Seto grabbed Yami’s face to yank it close to his, the first hint of anger crawling into his voice, “Furthermore, if you hadn’t been weak enough to take on Yugi’s human emotions “to make the transition easier”,” he mocked in a whiny voice “you wouldn’t be having your little fits now, would you?” 

 

Yami snarled, but before he could come up with a retort Seto told him “I’m bored. Enough talking.” and sealed their lips together. That oh  _ so  _ talented tongue slipping between Yami’s lips and making a convincing argument to Seto’s assertion. 

 

Yami pulled back just to speak one word “Bed.” before diving back into the kiss. His very nature driving him to prove this was all his own idea. He could feel Seto’s lips curving up in a triumphant grin. The Prince of Lust slid one arm around Yami’s waist and the other he raised into the air to snap his fingers. Yami felt them falling back. He flipped their positions so that it was Seto's back that hit the sinfully soft mattress and silk sheets. 

 

Seto’s impatience got to him as he began ripping the clothes from both his and Yami’s body, until they were both gloriously naked. Yami pressed Seto's hand down by his head. “Stay” he commanded, a touch of insanity making his dark red eyes glow from within. 

 

Seto complied only because it would get him what he wanted. Yami using his tongue and lips and teeth to taste every inch of his body. 

 

Well...every inch except the ones that counted. No matter what sounds Seto made Yami blatantly ignored his dick, seemingly intent on teasing the Prince below him. Seto growled warningly and Yami relented, wrapping his lips around Seto, and causing the blue eyed demon to moan and bury his fingers in Yami's tri colored hair. 

 

“That's it, love. Take it all the way down your throat.” Seto demanded, pushing Yami down. The Prince of Lust loving how his lover could take every inch of him and not choke. By the way Yami hummed around the interned cock, he was enjoying it too.

 

Yami fingered Seto's entrance and Seto immediately grabbed his wrist, hauling the smaller male up to sit in his lap.

 

“You know that's not how it works.” Seto chided as he used long fingers to spread Yami's cheeks “My dick buried deep in your ass is the only way I can cleanse you of that pesky humanity.” Biting into Yami's collar bone, Seto pressed his cock up and into Yami. His demonic body far more able to handle their impatience, he took his time to press his lover against the sheets so he was able to get better leverage to begin fucking him hard. 

 

Yami's mind was melting as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders above him. His claws digging into the pale skin of Seto's back and drawing blood. “Fuck yes! Right there! Oh, hell….” Yami cried loving how Seto pressed him deeper into the mattress. His ego being stroked by the fact he was the only one who could work  the Prince of Lust up into this state of wordless grunts and panting moans.

 

It was all too soon that Yami felt that delightful heat coiling in his stomach. “Seto-close!” he choked out, a large hand wrapping around his dick and stroking him in time with the powerful thrusts was all it took to trigger his orgasm. 

 

Seto didn't stop, however. He was relentless in the way he pounded into Yami, making him come twice more before squeezing a hand around the base of Yami's arousal to stop him from cumming anymore. Seto grinned. “Let's keep going. After all, you’ve come three times already while I haven’t yet.”

 

“It's not my fault you can stave off your-” Yami began but Seto wrapped his free hand around his throat, pressing down on his airpipe. 

 

“I'm not done with you yet, pretty Lucifer.” Seto growled enticingly. 

 

Yami clasped his hand around Seto's wrist but it was more in invitation to press harder. Seto complied. 

 

The lack of air, the onslaught of pleasure and being denied his release all added up to a feeling of weightlessness.

 

Seto let go of his throat as the blackness began creeping in on his vision, pausing to let Yami take air into his lungs. The Prince of Lust leaned over him, his lips brushing against Yami's as he spoke. 

 

“That's it. Let go and leave yourself to my skills. I'll make you all better”

 

He pulled Yami up so that the other Prince had to hold on while Seto thrust up into him. Releasing Yami's thick manhood, Seto then allowed them both to cum. It was intense and addictive. The very reason he couldn't give  _ his _ Lucifer to anyone else.

 

******

 

It was days later that Yami walked through the entrance to his home. Yugi taking his normal place on Yami’s shoulder. He had a few tasks to catch up on, but he was no longer plagued by human emotions. In fact, he took great delight feasting on the pride of a freshly dead soul and then turning it into a footstool to serve him.

 

Lying on his bed, in complete darkness, Yami pondered about the strange pull he felt towards Seto. Both could tell it would be a few human years before he actually  _ needed _ Seto’s help to stave off this stupid withering bit of humanity within him. However, he was also sure that would not stop them from... _ seeking _ each other. Even if they would never voice the magnetic effect they had on each other. The intense and addictive flames of desire and possessiveness. 

 

Smirking, he relaxed. After all, he was also certain he was not the only one addicted. Seto may have the upper hand in this arrangement of theirs but Yami couldn’t think of anything worth more pride than getting the Prince of Lust to call you love and  _ mean _ it.


End file.
